


Two Umbrellas

by magicpiano



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rain, Self-Doubt, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano
Summary: “Sharing an umbrella,” Grantaire explained, “is a rather romantic activity.”Combeferre leveled Grantaire with a firm stare and said seriously, “I know.”
Relationships: Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: "Sharing your umbrella with them in the rain"





	Two Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Some discord friends and I have started doing weekly prompt writing challenges. I am a tiny bit late this week, but oh well. 
> 
> Check out the collection to read all the other fics!

“Are you headed home Grantaire?” Combeferre asked while he shrugged on his coat.

The Musain was mostly empty now. It was getting late and the rain, which had been going on for hours, had deterred people from going out. No one goes out for a drink in the middle of a storm. Unless, of course, you’re the Amis and have regular meetings here.

Normally, Grantaire would in fact be headed home now. He had no reason to stay when the other Amis were gone, but the skies were clear when he had left for the day, so he hadn’t brought an umbrella with him.

“I am going to try and wait out the storm.” Grantaire shrugged looking out the window rather than at Combeferre. He had been having more trouble than normal facing Combeferre. It was hard to talk to your crush. It was especially hard to talk to your crush when they were currently dating your  _ other _ crush.

Enjolras and Combeferre had been dating for a few months now, and as far as Grantaire knew, everything was going great.

He was happy for them. He was happier than he could express that they had each other. It is just that sometimes he wished… it was best to stop this train of thought before it went too far. Neither of them were interested in him. Why would they be? They both had the most amazing person in the world by their side.

Outside the window, the rain was too thick to see much of the street beyond. The dark clouds did nothing for his sour mood. Combeferre followed Grantaire’s line of sight to the window.

“I don’t think it is going to lighten up anytime soon.” Combeferre said and not a moment later a loud burst of thunder sounded out. The loud sound left the mostly empty bar even quieter in its wake.

“No, I don’t think it will either,” Grantaire admitted with a chuckle of self-deprecating amusement. “but I didn’t bring an umbrella with me. I figure it is better to wait.”

Unfortunately, the Musain would be closed in an hour and Grantaire would be forced out, but if he was lucky the rain would have slowed down by then.

“Why don’t you come home with us?” Combeferre asked suddenly.

Grantaire looked up at him surprised by the offer. Combeferre was definitely the type of person to offer a friend in need shelter but…

“Isn’t tonight your date night?” Grantaire asked skeptically.

“It is.” Combeferre admitted with an easy smile on his face. Grantaire wondered if Combeferre knew how much that sounded like a proposition.

Combeferre was too nice, offering to ruin his date night so Grantaire could avoid some rain. He really was too good for Grantaire. “You two should go have fun, don’t let me ruin your evening.”

“Trust me,” Combeferre said waving off his comment, “you wouldn’t be ruining our evening.”

The thing about being in love is that it fills you with a desire to see them happy, even at the cost of your own happiness. Every time Combeferre made Enjolras laugh, Grantaire felt his heart lift up. Every time Combeferre started talking about his new interest of the week, Enjolras would nod along and Grantaire’s soul felt a little lighter.

Grantaire wanted them to be happy, and they wouldn’t be happy with him crashing their evening.

“If you feel so bad about it, how about this: You leave me your umbrella, and you and Enjolras can share on the way home.” Grantaire proposed with a suggestive wink, “It is a win for both of us, I get to stay dry and you get to cuddle under an umbrella together.”

“I would rather you join us; we can all share an umbrella together.”

Grantaire audibly sighed. In some ways it was amazing Combeferre and Enjolras had gotten together at all, they were both rather dumb when it came to romance. It would seem Grantaire would need to spell it out for Combeferre.

“Sharing an umbrella,” Grantaire explained, “is a rather romantic activity.”

Combeferre leveled Grantaire with a firm stare and said seriously, “I know.”

Before Grantaire could question Combeferre on what he meant by that, they were interrupted by Enjolras coming out of the Musain’s back room.

He was carrying his backpack which had been stuffed to the brim with his documents from the meeting tonight. He was stunning, as usual, and completely oblivious to the affect his smile had on Grantaire’s heart rate. Of course, it wasn’t Grantaire that he was smiling at, but Combeferre. Grantaire wasn’t disappointed by this, to be disappointed you had to expect something else and at no point did Grantaire ever expect Enjolras to smile his way.

“Sorry about the wait,” Enjolras said as he got on his tiptoes to give Combeferre a kiss on the cheek. “I got distracted. Are you ready to go?”

“I am,” Combeferre said, “but Grantaire doesn’t seem to be.” Combeferre had a little smirk of victory on his lips, like a plan he was making was coming together.

Enjolras turned to Grantaire then, seemingly only just now noticing that Grantaire was still there. “Will you be joining us tonight?”

It was a strange thing, but Enjolras, impossibly enough, smiled at him. It was such a simple gesture, but it made Grantaire’s breath catch in his throat. He couldn’t help but think that he would do anything to keep that smile exactly where it was.

“It is your date night.” Grantaire stuttered out instead of answering Enjolras’ question.

“And we would love for you to join us.” Combeferre said, offering out his umbrella clasped hand as an invitation.

Grantaire waited for Enjolras to object, his boyfriend was trading away their date night to spend the evening with Grantaire, but Enjolras did no such thing. Instead he just kept smiling a slightly reserved smile, like he was trying to hold in his excitement.

It was stupid, Grantaire was probably getting his hopes up for nothing. They probably just didn’t want to leave a recovering alcoholic alone in a bar. They were just being nice, but Grantaire wanted to go with them. He wanted to sit on their couch and watch movies, he wanted to cook them dinner - a real meal for once - he wanted them to smile and he wanted to be there to see it.

Enjolras and Combeferre were perfect for each other and Grantaire would just ruin them. Grantaire knew that, he understood it, it still broke his heart though.

“Well, are you coming Grantaire?” Enjolras asked.

Grantaire looked out the window at the cold dark rain pouring down, then over at Combeferre and Enjolras standing by the Musain’s entrance with warm inviting smiles on their faces.

This decision feels heavy, like there is more to it than Grantaire understands. Whatever it is though, Grantaire knows it isn’t what he wants it to be, he knows it is just wishful thinking. Even so, he wants to spend time with them.

Grantaire gathered his courage and agreed, “Yeah, let’s go.”

And so Grantaire found himself standing between Combeferre and Enjolras on a wet street. They try to huddle together as much as possible so that their two umbrellas cover as much of Grantaire as possible. It doesn’t quite work, they all still get a little wet, but Grantaire would be lying if he claimed to be bothered by this.

When they got back to Combeferre and Enjolras’s apartment, Combeferre gave Grantaire a fluffy towel to dry off with. Enjolras made hot chocolate that he pressed into Grantaire’s hand with a smile.

There was something about this evening that Grantaire didn’t understand, something just out of reach. But looking at Combeferre and Enjolras now, he thinks he might be on the verge of figuring it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship a lot, but haven’t written them before. Doing so was a ton of fun!  
> I love R, but he is so stupid. They are asking you out! Don't worry everyone, he will figure if out eventually. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Here](https://feliswhiteflag.tumblr.com/) is my blog! And [here](https://lesbianjolllly.tumblr.com/) is my Les Mis side blog! Feel free to talk to me about this fic, my others or anything else!


End file.
